<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaced Out by ChelleDoggo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919911">Peaced Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleDoggo/pseuds/ChelleDoggo'>ChelleDoggo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleDoggo/pseuds/ChelleDoggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks have passed since the Dalmatian family escaped the clutches of Cruella de Vil. Ever since their safe return home, Deepak has been taking it upon himself to help his 97 traumatized siblings find peace of mind again. However, his own emotional state seems to be suffering under all the responsibility. Can Dolly and Dylan help their little bro find his zen again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Positive Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minor spoilers for the season 1 finale of 101 Dalmatian Street. Nothing too heavy, but I'd still suggest watching it first. The idea was inspired by Doglover502 on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uhh...That's how you're supposed to start these diary thingies, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deepak told me it would be a good idea for me to start one of these. He said it would be good for me to get my emotions out on paper to help me cope with them after what happened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't really get the point of it, but I trust the little guy. He's really...”emotionally intuitive,” or whatever he calls it.</em>
</p>
<p>Dolly sat up in the attic, scribbling with one of her claws into a small journal, occasionally dipping it into a little bottle of ink.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, it's been about two weeks since the whole Cruella situation went down, and things have mostly returned to normal around here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well...I say “mostly normal,” but to be honest, the pups are still really shaken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean, you can't blame them. We were all nearly killed just so some re-animated corpse slathered in stinky perfume could have a set of spotted streetwear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I just feel awful for them all. No animal should have to go through that, especially at such a young age.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now they're waking up every night from nightmares, they don't feel safe going outside, they'll hardly eat...I don't know what to do for them...</em>
</p>
<p>“<em><b>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”</b></em></p>
<p>Dolly's writing was interrupted by two pups screaming from downstairs. She instantly darted towards the hatch in the floor and into the living room.</p>
<p>There, she saw Dizzy and Dee Dee, having been stirred from their midday nap, hugging each other and shivering in terror while Dylan tried in vain to console them.</p>
<p>“The scary lady!” Dizzy shouted.</p>
<p>“She's back! She's back!” Dee Dee yelped.</p>
<p>“It's okay, girls” Dylan attempted to reassure them. “I promise you, it was just a bad dream.”</p>
<p>The twins continued on with their frightened rambling.</p>
<p>“B-But, she had long creepy arms!”</p>
<p>“And yellow teeth!”</p>
<p>“And red eyes!”</p>
<p>“And-”</p>
<p>The two girl pups suddenly felt a paw softly clasp on to one of their paws each.</p>
<p>“<em>Ohmmm...”</em></p>
<p>Deepak was now standing in-between Dizzy and Dee Dee, holding onto their paws. His eyes were closed with a peaceful smiling expression, as he quietly chanted his mantra.</p>
<p>“Deepak?” Dizzy asked with a puzzled look on her face.</p>
<p>“What...<em>are you...doing?...</em>” Dee Dee muttered as she and Dizzy began to feel themselves drifting into a trance.</p>
<p>“<em>Ohmmm...</em>” The three pups now hummed in unison.</p>
<p>Dizzy and Dee Dee began to trail off, as Deepak gently lowered them back down onto their beds to continue on with their nap.</p>
<p>Dylan sat and observed all of this with wide, puzzled eyes.</p>
<p>“D-Deepak,” he asked. “How did y--”</p>
<p>“<em><b>I HAVE SEEN THE SIGNS, SIBLINGS. THE END IS NIGH.”</b></em></p>
<p>Dylan was instantly cut off by another one of Dante's prophecies of doom.</p>
<p>Deepak calmly walked over to the goth pup as he continued with his Armageddon preaching. He then gently wrapped his paws around Dante in a loving hug.</p>
<p>“<em>Shhhh,</em>” Deepak hushed. “<em>Calm...calm...</em>”</p>
<p>“THE BEAST WITH NO FUR SHALL RISE AGAIN,” Dante continued, but his voice began to trail off as Deepak transmitted calming vibes into the goth's mind through his warm embrace. “HERALDING...The return of...<em>the Devil...Wo...man...</em>”</p>
<p>Dante's spiel soon faded into snoring, and he plopped down onto the floor, now fast asleep.</p>
<p>“Deepak,” Dylan attempted to ask again. “How did--”</p>
<p>“<em><b>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!</b></em>”</p>
<p>The all-too familiar shrieks of Triple D cut Dylan off once again.</p>
<p>“But, like, <em>how</em> am I supposed to get my beauty rest when that Cruella lady could be coming back any day now?” Destiny cried.</p>
<p>“What's the point in even keeping our fur so luxurious and beautiful, if she's just gonna take it away from us?” Dallas sobbed.</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah</em>, like...” Deja Vu tried to think of something to add, but was too stressed to think. “ ...Like, <em>yeah!</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>...Girls?</em>” Deepak addressed the trio calmly.</p>
<p>“<em>WHAT?</em>” Triple D shouted in unison, slightly offended that their brother interrupted their panicking.</p>
<p>Deepak then produced a clear quartz crystal and a tuning fork from behind him. He gently struck the rock with the fork, and the triplets instantly plopped down onto the floor and dozed off.</p>
<p>“Deepak,” Dylan began again as he followed his little brother down the hall. “How on Earth are you doing this? I-I mean, it's amazing! I'm really proud of you for keeping so calm for the pups, but...How?”</p>
<p>Deepak looked back and smiled.</p>
<p>“It's nothing, really,” Deepak replied warmly. “I'm just sharing some of my positive energy with our siblings in these trying times. I'm more than happy to bring a little serenity into their lives that they so desperately need right now.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Dylan replied in mild astonishment. “I'm impressed, Deepak. You're making sure to take care of yourself, though, right? You had to go through that ordeal, too, after all.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry about it, brother,” Deepak assured with a sincere-looking grin. “I'm perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>“Heh heh...Okay,” Dylan responded with a somewhat skeptical smile as he watched Deepak continue through the house.</p>
<p>Dolly walked over to Dylan's side.</p>
<p>“...You don't seem very convinced,” she stated.</p>
<p>“I-I believe him,” Dylan stammered nervously. “I mean...I <em>wanna</em> believe him, but...I dunno. Usually Deepak's one of the last pups to fully recover from any sort of big stressful experience. But these days he seems just...fine. Probably the calmest he's ever been, even.”</p>
<p>“So why are you worried?” Dolly asked. “He obviously has to be taking extra-good care of himself if he's staying so chill about it...R-right?”</p>
<p>Dolly's face began to sink in doubt as well.</p>
<p>“...You don't seem very convinced, either,” Dylan remarked with a look of concern on his face.</p>
<p>“I suppose I'm not,” Dolly replied. “I know Deepak does a lot around here to keep the pups happy, but I just wanna be sure that he's happy, too.”</p>
<p>“Guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him,” Dylan proposed. “Just to make sure he's really holding up alright.”</p>
<p>“You're right,” Dolly concurred. “I hate to be nosing into his business like this, but we gotta look out for the little dude.”</p>
<p>The two elder dogs nodded in agreement, and began silently keeping track of their little yogi bro from behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deepak, the Pup Therapist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the rest of that day, Dolly and Dylan kept a discreet eye on Deepak as he went around tending to the other pups' frazzled nerves.</p>
<p>They first followed him near one of Diesel's big dirt piles in the backyard.</p>
<p>Diesel had apparently convinced himself he needed to dig another emergency escape tunnel, which alerted Deepak to his panicked state.</p>
<p>Diesel was now laying on his back with a blissful, drooling, sleepy expression on his face. Deepak had carefully laid out an arrangement of small crystals onto the dirty pup's body, and was now gently dangling a rainbow-colored pendulum over his head.</p>
<p>“<em>Let the healing energy of the Earth...relax you,</em>” Deepak whispered slowly.</p>
<p>“<em>Hehehe...</em>” Diesel chuckled in a dreamy, half-asleep voice. “<em>Pretty rocks...</em>”</p>
<p>After a while, they'd found Deepak sitting cross-legged in another spot in the backyard. Delgado's chin was resting gently on one of Deepak's knees as the yogi pup was gently stroking his normally energetic brother's head.</p>
<p>Delgado's heart rate was still abnormally high from the trauma he'd faced weeks ago, and so Deepak was leading him through some calming breathing exercises.</p>
<p>“<em>Mmmf...</em>” Delgado mumbled with a distressed expression on his entranced face. “<em>Cruella...Don't let her...</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Return to the breath, brother,</em>” Deepak murmured. “<em>Let it anchor you to the present...</em>”</p>
<p>Delgado took in a deep breath through his nose, and then sighed in relief as a smile returned to his face.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Deepak could be seen embracing a sobbing Dawkins, holding the remains of his Princess Positron doll in his paws.</p>
<p>“<em>Let it all out, Brother Dawkins,</em>” Deepak soothed as he gently rubbed his brother's back. “<em>Time will heal...Time will heal...</em>”</p>
<p>“...Thank you, Deepak,” Dawkins sniffled. “Your serenity and patience is exactly what I need in this time of grieving.”</p>
<p>Towards the end of the day, Deepak was holding a one-on-one art therapy session with Da Vinci, who was painting colorful mandalas on several canvases.</p>
<p>“<em>Breathe deeply as you paint each stroke,</em>” Deepak instructed softly. “<em>Seek serenity within your mind, and paint what your third eye perceives.</em>”</p>
<p>Da Vinci's expression was serene, yet deeply focused, as intricate kaleidoscopic designs seemed to simply flow from her paws. She smiled as she finished off the last of her paintings.</p>
<p>“Thanks so much, Deepak,” Da Vinci sighed happily. “You've really helped me cope quite a lot. The past couple of weeks have been tense for all of us, but I'm glad we can count on you to bring a little tranquility into our lives.”</p>
<p>“It's no trouble at all,” Deepak replied with a warm grin. “My only desire is to see all of my beloved siblings at peace once again.”</p>
<p>Bedtime had finally come around, and Dolly and Dylan were doing one last scan of the bedroom to see if all the pups were in bed and accounted for.</p>
<p>Almost every bed in the room was occupied by peaceful, contented pups.</p>
<p>However, one bed was empty. The hanging pod-bed that was reserved for Deepak.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dyl,” Dolly asked. “You seen Deepak anywhere?”</p>
<p>“N-no, I haven't,” Dylan replied. “Is he not in his bed?”</p>
<p>“No,” Dolly responded. “He's--”</p>
<p>“Right here!” Deepak finished the sentence as he rushed into the room, looking quite frazzled.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Dolly asked, looking concerned. “You look kinda, uhh...”</p>
<p>“I'm fine, honest!” Deepak nervously cut his sister off. “I'm just a bit tired, is all.”</p>
<p>“Deepak,” Dylan approached the pup, examining his face. “Your eyes look kinda red and...watery. Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Deepak blurted nervously. “It's just...uhh...seasonal allergies. I'll be fine with some rest, I promise.”</p>
<p>“...If you say so,” Dylan stammered, not fully convinced.</p>
<p>He and Dolly walked towards the doorway, then addressed the pups.</p>
<p>“G'night, guys,” Dolly chimed.</p>
<p>“Sleep tight,” Dylan added, as they both walked out into the hallway.</p>
<p>“Something definitely seems up with Deepak,” Dolly whispered as they ventured out into the living room. “Did you get a good look at him? Poor little guy looks like he got sick on some expired vegan sausage.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Dylan replied quietly. “He seems bent on convincing us that he's fine, but...that just worries me even more.”</p>
<p>The two elder siblings jumped up on the living room couch and got comfortable for the night.</p>
<p>“Guess we'll just have to keep on keeping an eye on him until we find out what's up,” Dolly sighed as she lay her head down.</p>
<p>Back in the bedroom, Deepak leaped up into his hanging bed with catlike agility and curled up to try to sleep.</p>
<p>But sleep wouldn't come to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Running on Low Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire Dalmatian household rose bright and early for breakfast that morning. The dining room was full of pups enthusiastically chowing down on their morning feast.</p>
<p>However, there was one empty spot occupied only by a bowl full of organic kibble.</p>
<p>It didn't take too long for Dolly to take notice of this.</p>
<p>“Uhh, bro?” she addressed Dylan.</p>
<p>“Deepak's not up yet?” Dylan guessed concernedly. “He never sleeps in like this. He's usually up bright and early and practicing his morning Tai Chi in the backyard before anyone else is even awake.”</p>
<p>The sound of clumsy trampling and stumbling down the stairs could be heard in the next room. Into the dining room walked a very exhausted-looking Deepak.</p>
<p>“Uhhh...Ohhh...G-Good morning, guys...” Deepak stammered groggily as he wobbled over to his kibble dish.</p>
<p>“Whoaaaa, Deepak!” Dolly exclaimed. “You okay, dude? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night!”</p>
<p>“Uwaaahhhh...I'm fine, I'm fine,” Deepak yawned. “My chakras just need a little time to sync with the universal energies...I'll catch my second wind, I promi...”</p>
<p>
  <em>Splat!</em>
</p>
<p>Deepak was suddenly fast asleep, face-down in his breakfast.</p>
<p>Dylan ran over and shook the tired pup back to his senses.</p>
<p>“UWAHHH! Huh?” Deepak woke with a start.</p>
<p>The rest of the pups began to disperse and head out to start their daily routines.</p>
<p>“Well, I'd better get going,” Deepak said with a half-hearted smile. “I'm scheduled for a group yoga session with the Dimitris, then a healing drum circle alongside DJ, and I promised Triple D reiki and massage treatments, and--”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there, Deepak,” Dylan interrupted. “You haven't even touched your breakfast!”</p>
<p>Deepak stared down at the imprint of his face in the kibble.</p>
<p>“I-It's fine,” he replied nervously. “I've been meaning to start a fast, anyway. I should head out now, though. <em>Namaste!</em>”</p>
<p>Deepak dizzily stumbled out into the backyard, as his older siblings uncomfortably watched.</p>
<p>“M-maybe he just had an off night last night?” Dolly nervously proposed.</p>
<p>Dylan gestured towards the open back door, where Deepak could be seen giving his yoga lesson in the backyard.</p>
<p>“<em>A-and now...”</em> Deepak weakly instructed, “<em>W-we shift...into...</em>”</p>
<p>Deepak fell flat onto the ground with a flop.</p>
<p>The Dimitris glanced at one another in confusion. They shrugged in unison and mimicked Deepak's clumsy belly flop.</p>
<p>“Yeahhh, you're right,” Dolly admitted. “We gotta get to the bottom of this before the lil' guy's chi runs dry.”</p>
<p>“We're just gonna have to be extra vigilant today,” Dylan declared. “Make sure Deepak doesn't leave our sight for a second.”</p>
<p>Dylan cleared his throat. “Dawki--”</p>
<p>Before Dylan could even finish saying his name, Dawkins was already right beside him.</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” Dawkins remarked flatly. “I'm in charge?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Dolly exclaimed as she and Dylan headed out for Deepak reconnaissance duty. “See ya!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Kibbles...”</p>
<p>And just like clockwork, the obligatory puppy pile descended upon the scientist pup.</p>
<p>The remainder of Dolly and Dylan's day was spent once again inconspicuously following Deepak.</p>
<p>They began by continuing to spy on the yoga lesson he was leading the Dimitris through. After a few futile attempts of trying to stay balanced in various poses in his fatigued state, he eventually gave up and flopped onto his back.</p>
<p>“W-we will be spending the remainder of this lesson in Corpse Pose,” he groaned before quickly falling asleep.</p>
<p>The Dimitris, of course, took this opportunity to snatch some of Da Vinci's paints and draw all over Deepak's slumbering face.</p>
<p>After Deepak awoke and rinsed off with the garden hose, Dolly and Dylan watched him and DJ set up their drum circle. A group of pups had gathered around rhythmically beating on the drums and kitchen pots placed before them. DJ was leading the groove quite nicely, while Deepak was just weakly patting on the tabla drum DJ had given him.</p>
<p>“Deepak?” DJ questioned, noticing his brother's lack of enthusiasm. “You okay, man? You seem kinda out of it today.”</p>
<p>“I-I'm fine, I promise,” Deepak yawned. He listlessly patted his drum a few more times before dozing off, his face hitting the top of the drum with one last hollow beat.</p>
<p>DJ shook the pup awake, causing him to jolt up with a gasp.</p>
<p>“Dude,” DJ muttered. “You should really go get some rest. I can take it from here.”</p>
<p>“I'm fine, I'm fine!” Deepak insisted. “I <em>should</em> probably head off, though. It's almost time for Triple D's energy healing session.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” DJ stammered hesitantly. “Just...try to take it easy, okay?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm...” Deepak mumbled as he stumbled off into the house.</p>
<p>Dolly and Dylan cringed at the sight of their barely-awake little brother wobbling away, then followed him quietly into the house.</p>
<p>Deepak had soon set up three massage tables in the pups' bedroom, each occupied by one of the diva pup triplets laying on their bellies.</p>
<p>In the middle of aligning Dallas' chakras, Deepak had nodded off to sleep and unknowingly began drooling on his sister's fur.</p>
<p>“Uhhh,” Deja Vu piped up as she glanced over. “Is <em>that</em> part of the treatment?”</p>
<p>“Deepak!” Dallas shrieked as she lept off the table. “<em>What</em> are you <em>doing!? </em>I <em>just</em> got my fur done earlier and now you've got your <em>slobber</em> all over it!”</p>
<p>“Uhh, wha!?” Deepak awoke with a snort as he wiped some drool off his face. “O-Oh! Sorry, Dallas...”</p>
<p>Destiny got up close to Deepak's face and started inspecting it. She pried one his eyes open with her fingers to get a look at his bloodshot capillaries. She examined the heavy bags underneath his eyes, and the unkempt-looking fur on his head.</p>
<p>“<em>Yikes</em>,” she remarked. “I'm not trying to throw shade, but you look <em>terrible</em>, Deepak. Did you even get any beauty sleep last night?”</p>
<p>“At this rate he looks like he'd have to sleep for a month,” Dallas snarked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Deja Vu added. “At <em>least.</em>”</p>
<p>“P-please...Don't worry about me, sisters,” Deepak assured in a tired voice. “I-I'm fine...Now, who's next?”</p>
<p>The triplets all glanced nervously at one another.</p>
<p>“WHOOOA, look at the time!” Destiny exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We're late for, uhhh...” Dallas began.”</p>
<p>“...Emergency photo shoot,” Deja Vu finished.</p>
<p>And just like that, the triplets darted off quickly enough to give Delgado a run for his money.</p>
<p>Deepak sighed and once again passed out face-down onto one of the massage tables.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is...pretty bad,” Dolly said uneasily.</p>
<p>“I don't see it getting any better, either,” Dylan responded. “unless we find out what's causing Deepak to act this way.”</p>
<p>Dolly looked in sadly on Deepak passed out on top of the massage table.</p>
<p>“Hang in there, little guy,” she whispered. “We'll help you through this one way or another.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deepak's Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bedtime had rolled around once again, with all the little pups nestled in for the night.</p>
<p>All of them, of course, except for Deepak, who was once again absent from his hanging bed.</p>
<p>Only this time, it wasn't just Dolly and Dylan who noticed him missing. All the pups seemed to be concerned as to where Deepak had gone to.</p>
<p>“Where's Deepak?” Dizzy asked.</p>
<p>“Is he gonna come to bed with us, too?” Dee Dee queried.</p>
<p>“He's been acting weird all day,” Delgado stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I saw him passed out in the backyard with his face covered in my paint,” Da Vinci added, then glared over at the Dimitris. “I wonder who was responsible for <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>The Dimitris nervously smiled and tried to play innocent, pretending not to know what she was talking about.</p>
<p>“Okay, now, settle down, pups,” Dylan responded calmly. “We know Deepak's been acting strangely lately. We're gonna go find him and see if he's alright, okay?”</p>
<p>He and Dolly exited the bedroom and made their way through the halls of the house.</p>
<p>First, they scanned the upstairs area and peered into the rooms, then surveyed the downstairs living room and kitchen. No sign of the frazzled pup anywhere.</p>
<p>“Aww, man,” Dolly's voice wavered anxiously. “I'm really worried, Dyl. I hope he's okay.”</p>
<p>Dylan's ear perked up as he picked up on a sound.</p>
<p>“Shhh!!” Dylan shushed his sister. “Dolly, listen! Hear that?”</p>
<p>The faint sound of hyperventilating could be heard. It seemed to be coming from inside of the walls themselves.</p>
<p>The elder pups traced the sound over to one of the hidden cubbyholes built into the wall, where the Dimitris would normally lounge around.</p>
<p>They peeked inside, and surely enough, there was Deepak.</p>
<p>The pup seemed to be huddled over in a fetal position in the dark crawlspace. He whimpered in fear in-between heavy, panicked breaths. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, with hot tears running down his face. He was biting down hard on his lip, just staring into space as he rocked back and forth on the floor.</p>
<p>“Deepak?” Dolly gently tried to get his attention.</p>
<p>“<em><b>AAAAAAAAH!!</b></em>” Deepak yelped in shock, then looked over to see his two older siblings looking in on him.</p>
<p>“Deepak,” Dylan asked worriedly. “Are you okay? What are you doing in here?”</p>
<p>“O-Oh! Um,” Deepak thought hastily. “I was just...practicing a yogic breathing technique!”</p>
<p>“A yogic breathing technique?” Dolly inquired skeptically. “One that requires you to huddle up in a tiny dark crawlspace?”</p>
<p>“Umm...Sensory deprivation!” Deepak fibbed anxiously. “<em>Really</em> deepens the practice.”</p>
<p>“Deepak, you can't fool us,” Dylan responded. “We've been watching you all day. We know something's going on. You know you can always talk to us about anything, right?”</p>
<p>“I promise, I'm fine,” Deepak asserted. “I've just...had to tend to a lot of pups lately. Keeping them calm after surviving the dognapping. I've just been really busy, is all.”</p>
<p>“Deepak,” Dolly sighed. “We get that you care about all of us. We all understand that you just want us to feel relaxed and happy, and we appreciate that a lot. But you can't forget to take care of yourself, too.”</p>
<p>“I haven't forgotten,” Deepak replied. “I just...haven't found the time. Everyone depends on me to keep things peaceful around here. We all just barely escaped an insane fur-craving human's clutches alive. I'm still coming to terms with it, and it's honestly really wearing on my psyche. However, the emotional needs of my family have to come before my own right now. Please, try to understand.”</p>
<p>“B-But Deepak!” Dylan protested. “Don't you see? You're putting even more stress on yourself than usual. You haven't been sleeping. You're huddled in a little ball inside the walls. How are you supposed to help anyone in a state like this? You need to nurture yourself right now more than you do anyone else.”</p>
<p>“I promise you both, I'll be fine,” Deepak gently insisted. “I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be right as rain. Just...give me a few more minutes down here and I'll be right upstairs.”</p>
<p>Dylan and Dolly reluctantly left Deepak alone in hopes that he would try to wind himself down.</p>
<p>“There's no way Deepak's gonna come around on his own,” Dolly whined. “As long as everyone in the house keeps needing him, he's gonna keep putting them first. If anyone needs to be pampered right now, it's him.”</p>
<p>Dylan thought over Dolly's words for a moment, and was struck with inspiration.</p>
<p>“Dolly, I've got it!” Dylan exclaimed. He then pulled his sister close and whispered his plan into her ear.</p>
<p>“You think we can pull that off?” Dolly asked. “You think he'll go for it?”</p>
<p>“We're just gonna have to try,” Dylan replied, as the two swiftly headed up to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Okay, listen up, pups,” Dylan addressed the room. “Deepak's in really bad shape right now. He's even more of a nervous wreck than usual, and he's so busy trying to soothe all of us that he hasn't been able to relax himself.”</p>
<p>The pups all gasped and murmured among themselves. They all started to feel guilty for not taking their peacemaking brother's mental state into consideration.</p>
<p>“We're, like...” Destiny cried.</p>
<p>“...Horrible siblings!” Dallas continued.</p>
<p>“...Even if he did drool on us!” Deja Vu added.</p>
<p>“It's gonna be alright,” Dolly assured the pups. “We're all gonna get together and make it up to Deepak tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“And <em>I've</em> already figured out just how we're gonna do it,” Dylan announced with just a hint of self-satisfaction. He then cleared his throat and began running over the plan with his siblings.</p>
<p>“Here's what we're gonna do...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Deepak?” Dylan's voice called from downstairs. “Could you come down here for a minute?”</p>
<p>Deepak slowly opened his eyes to find that morning had come and he was back in his own bed. He figured he must've fallen asleep in the cubbyhole, and one of his older siblings had carried him back upstairs.</p>
<p>He stretched out groggily with a long yawn. He then jumped down onto the floor and shook out the remains of sleep from his system before heading down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dylan,” he greeted sleepily as he stood in the entrance to the living room. “What did you nee-”</p>
<p>Deepak's eyes suddenly widened in surprise at what he saw.</p>
<p>The living room had undergone a big makeover during the night.</p>
<p>There were yoga cushions carefully placed around the perimeter and in the middle of the room. Many of these cushions were occupied by pups sitting peacefully in meditation, all of them adorned with flower garlands atop their heads and around their necks.</p>
<p>Tapestries and canvases painted with mandalas and various peaceful imagery hung on the walls. The room was gently lit by some Himalayan salt lamps and some sun peeking in from behind the closed curtains.</p>
<p>Delgado slowly walked around the room with a hanging incense burner dangling in his teeth, as if to “purify” the area. DJ played some soothing new-age music on his keyboard, accompanied by the gentle droning hum of pups chanting “<em>ohm</em>” in unison.</p>
<p>Deepak blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, still trying to process what he was seeing. Just then, Dolly and Dylan approached him. They were wearing flower chains just as their siblings were, and both had warm, serene smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Brother Deepak,” Dylan greeted in a soft, calming voice.</p>
<p>“<em>Namaste</em>,” Dolly whispered as she placed her paws together.</p>
<p>“<em>Namaste</em>,” the voices of the other pups echoed in a quiet, angelic tone.</p>
<p>Deepak stood there with his jaw wide open, still utterly confused, wondering if he was still asleep.</p>
<p>“<em>Guys?</em>” he asked bemusedly. “<em>What's</em> going on here?”</p>
<p>Triple D walked up to Deepak and placed floral garlands on him as well.</p>
<p>“Shhh...Don't worry about it, brother,” Destiny murmured.</p>
<p>“Just come and relax with us,” Dallas added.</p>
<p>“These flowers <em>totes</em> compliment your aura,” Deja Vu whispered.</p>
<p>Dylan and Dolly then escorted Deepak to his own reserved seat in the center of the room; an extra-plush cushion with crystals and flowers gingerly placed around it.</p>
<p>“Make yourself at ease, dear brother,” Dolly soothed as she gently placed Deepak upon the cushion.</p>
<p>“W-wait, I'm confused,” Deepak stammered. “Wha--”</p>
<p>Dizzy and Dee Dee sat down on either side of him and massaged his front paws, while Dante sat behind him and gently massaged his temples.</p>
<p>“<em>Breathe</em>, brother,” Dante hushed.</p>
<p>“Think happy thoughts,” Dizzy softly instructed.</p>
<p>“We'll help make your 'chak-ras' feel <em>allllll</em> better, brother,” Dee Dee assured.</p>
<p>Diesel lay on a cushion nearby, comfortably laying on his back with crystals placed all over him.</p>
<p>“Dig these chill vibes, maaaan,” he said with a very hippie-like infliction.</p>
<p>Deepak was nearly at a loss for words as he gazed around the tranquil atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Dolly, Dylan,” Deepak asked in calm awe. “Why did you do all this? Why did you go through all this trouble just for me?”</p>
<p>The two elder siblings temporarily dropped the soft-spoken monk-like persona and spoke to Deepak in a normal manner.</p>
<p>“Look, Deepak,” Dolly began. “We all know how hard you've been working to help the pups heal from their trauma over the past couple of weeks. We all really appreciate what you've been doing for us, but we don't wanna see you stressed out, either.”</p>
<p>“So, we had a discussion with the other pups,” Dylan explained. “And we decided that we should set up a day for you to just completely relax and recharge. It's our way of showing our appreciation, and giving back for all the care and attention you've given us.”</p>
<p>The elder siblings gently hugged the little yogi pup.</p>
<p>“We love ya, little bro,” Dolly said comfortingly. “Take today to just chill and be happy, okay?”</p>
<p>Deepak's eyes welled up with tears at this loving, heartwarming sentiment.</p>
<p>“Thank you all, so much,” Deepak murmured happily. “I love you guys, too. I couldn't ask for a more loving family.”</p>
<p>Dolly and Dylan took their places on cushions on either side of Deepak and sat in lotus position.</p>
<p>Deepak closed his eyes and smiled as a few more tears fell.</p>
<p>“Let us all meditate,” Deepak softly addressed, “Upon the ties of love that bond us all together...<em>And, breathe...</em>”</p>
<p>The entire room was now tranquil and still as all the pups meditated and hummed in unison.</p>
<p>The fact that Deepak was able to meditate and relax in the presence of his family, who were now also all feeling relaxed, brought him a deep sense of peace that he hadn't felt in weeks. This was the healing he needed all along.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, outside the Dalmatian household, Doug and Delilah were making their way home from the night shift at work. Delilah wore a sorrowful expression as she stared at the sidewalk beneath her.</p>
<p>“Oh, Doug. I feel awful,” Delilah sighed. “The pups are still shaken from...the event...and we haven't been able to fully be there for them.”</p>
<p>“Try not to worry about it too much, Delilah,” Doug reassured. “I'm sure they're getting by just fine. They all have each other, and of course little Deepak's probably helping them keep their cool.”</p>
<p>As the couple approached the entrance, Doug placed his paw on the security scanner to unlock the door for them.</p>
<p>“I don't know,” Delilah replied worriedly as they walked through the entryway. “Are you sure they'll be alright?”</p>
<p>The parents turned the corner into the living room, only to behold the sight of 99 serenely meditating pups.</p>
<p>“...Like I said,” Doug quietly chuckled. “They're getting by just fine.”</p>
<p>The dalmatian couple smiled as they headed upstairs to catch up on some sleep, leaving the pups to their meditation session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>